Fatal Flaws
by WhimsicalMayhem
Summary: Everyone has a fault; a fatal flaw; an event that has shaped them. Most of them are not happy. Most of them end in death. Those that overcome them are often not the same. They let it cloud their minds, restrict their decisions, control their actions. But what about Vault Hunters?
1. Intro

A/N: Hello again! WM here to bring you another lovely fanfiction!

Or in this case, maybe not so lovely...

This was a plot bunny for the longest time, and it developed into something else. I'm not really sure what to call it. A character study? I don't know. I don't want to spoil anything, but I will be doing a chapter for all four Vault Hunters and the two DLCs. Might do the original four Vault Hunters if I like what I'm doing, but that's more of a wait and see type gig. This first chapter's going to be short though, because its more of an intro. I couldn't really fit it in with an actual chapter. Just felt...wrong.

Without further a do...

**Fatal Flaws**

Everyone has a fault; a fatal flaw; an event that has shaped them. Most of them are not happy. Most of them end in death. Those that overcome them are often not the same. They let it cloud their minds, restrict their decisions, control their actions.

But what about Vault Hunters?

They are not by any means 'normal people', but they are no exception to the rule; even they have their traumas. Some are greater than one might know at first glance.

Every Vault Hunter has their secret.

The question is: Can you handle the truth?


	2. Maya's Trust

A/N: Well, here the real first chapter. Couldn't just leave you guys with that tid bit now could I? This would usually be where I would put any warnings, but I think were good for this chapter. Enjoy!

**Maya's Trust**

She had never learned to _trust._

The Abby had been a hard place. Nothing was simple, nothing was safe. Wherever she turned the Siren would hear of one plot or another: an assassination, a scam, a way into her good graces, hell, even a way into her bed. When she wasn't hearing scandal, she was training. Hard. The monks never went easy on her. They said a goddess had to be "perfect".

But Maya wasn't a goddess. She was human.

Every once in a while, when the Siren was alone, she would check the scars on her back. Overtime they had filled up with the same dark blue tint of her markings. They were a part of her now, both in mind and body.

Maya had always wanted a friend. Someone...like her. And if not that, then at least someone to talk to who wouldn't blackmail her at the end of the day. The monks had always told her that they were her friends, but then they would kill and steal and lie. That wasn't what friends do.

She didn't even think about family. The Siren hardly knew what the word meant.

It wasn't long until Maya just...closed herself off. She withheld herself from everyone and kept their words and promises at a distance. The fire that was once within her was slowly dying, smothered by all corruption and moral filth.

That's when she decided to leave; to make her own life. She wanted to know more about her Siren lineage and she had finally gotten a lead.

Even Pandora couldn't be as bad as this.


	3. Axton's Commitment

A/N: This is a fake author's note. I don't really have anything to say, it just feels weird not having one up here. Enjoy :D

**Axton's Commitment**

He still wore the wedding ring around his neck, right next to his dog tags.

In times of worry, he would talk to it. In times of trouble, he would pray to it. When alone he would examine it, fingers brushing over the small infinity band engraved on the inside.

Their love was supposed to be eternal.

He would laugh it off; make jokes of his pain. Flirt with Moxxie a bit, maybe hit on Maya just foe shits and giggles, but at the end of the day his heart seethed and raged for the one woman who had ever held his love.

Where had he gone wrong? Was it the attitude? Was it the sex? Was it the work? He would never really know; there was very little chance that he would ever see her again. Ever be with her again, hear he laugh or feel her embrace. That hurt more than any bullet or blade. It was as if someone had removed his heart and stepped on it. If she wasn't here, then neither was he; a piece of him was missing.

The scary part was he was unsure how to get it back.

They were going to have a family; Axton had always wanted kids. The commando was willing to wait for her to be ready. He would have waited till the skags came home for her. Luckily he didn't have to. By that time, she was already handing back his ring and leaving.

Axton survived. That's what he did, that's what he was always good at. But that was it. He didn't _live. _So when he caught wind of a deal he couldn't refuse, he headed to Pandora.

Nothing could hurt him more that she already had.


End file.
